Anything For Love
by oh the cleverness of you
Summary: Booth and Brennan have a very intense, and deep online conversation. Just up find out what happens after said conversation!
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan leaned back in her chair, and with a sigh rolled her head to work out some of the kinks in her neck. Glancing down at her wrist to check the time she was surprised to see that it was after 2 am. Time had certainly flown by. Looking out her office window she was not surprised to see that everyone else had left the lab. She had intended to only spend a couple minutes on her book. Although this was not the first time she had been so engrossed in her work that she lost all concept of time, it still astonished her that she could zone out the entire rest of the world. At this point though all she cared about was getting home, and in her nice comfortable bed. She went about saving her progress, just as she was about to push the laptop power button her IM chimed, signaling she had a message. Furrowing her brow she considered ignoring the icon, but her curiosity got the better of her. Opening it up, she realized that it was Booth.

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: BONES!!!!! What r u still doing up??????**_

Brennan considered just giving him a quick brush off, so that she could be on her way, but found her self wondering what he himself was doing up.

_**DR.: Working, on my book. Time seemed to have gotten away from me. Although, not a bad thing because I have gotten much more accomplished than I thought I would. What are you still doing up?**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: just got in from some drinks. Coworkers wife is prego, celebration kinda thing…**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: BONES!!!!! Im drunk lol **_

_**DR.: lol???? I don't know what that means!**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: lol bones it means laugh out loud. Its an IM you cant see me you cant see me laughing so im telling you. It's a thing bones for im's and text messaging**_

_**DR.: oh. Alright then, lol . How drunk are you?**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: on a scale of 1 to 10. Eleventy hundred.**_

_**DR.: That's not a real number Booth.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: I know Bones im very drunk ok?**_

_**DR.: LOL( I like that) So how come you are celebrating a pregnancy 50,000 babies are born each day. I don't understand the significance in a party.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: it's a long story**_

_**DR.: So tell me.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: you got nowhere to be**_

_**DR.: No I do not have anywhere to be, and even if I did I'm curious now. **_

_**DR.: By the way Booth, don't ever decide to write a novel. You're horrible at typing. Your punctuation, and grammer are horrible.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: first can I say that I am drunk so that has to give me some points and second can I say that I don't care its just an IM!!!**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: now do u wanna hear the story or not?**_

_**DR.: Yes, please go on.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: k so this guy I work with marries his partner, total opposites. Didn't see it coming sort of thing. He tells her before they get married he does not want children and even though she does she marries him anyway. They have been married for like 5 years now and you would never see a happier couple. And they still work great together. Anyways every so often she asks him again about kids. He always tells her no. dangerous job excuse. Finally he comes to me one day. Tells me their story and says that each time she asks and he says no she looks more sad more rejected. He hates hurting her but really does not want kids. Apparently his whole life he never has. You with me so far?**_

_**DR.: Yes, I am still with you. What did you tell him?**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: Im getting there bones.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: So I ask him do you love her. He says yes of course. I ask him will he do anything for her. Kill for her, die for her. He says yes of course he would. So I pull a sweets on him and say so you are willing to take someones life just because she asked you to but you aren't willing to give her a baby when she asks.**_

_**DR.: Nice one Booth. That is definitely something Sweets would say. **_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: I know! He kinda looks at me for a second. Then it starts to dawn on him. And he says. Its that simple. Of course I tell him its that simple. You say you love her, and you want to do anything to make her happy, well this will make her happy. Making a baby with you will make her happy. So then he asks me but what if he doesn't love his kid**_

_**DR.: That's a valid question Booth. If he doesn't want children, and is only having the baby to appease her, there is a good chance he will resent the child rather than love it.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: See that's where your wrong bones. I know this guy and he is a good man and he loves his wife. You can see it in every touch and every look. They were made for each other. Any man with that much love in his heart could not resent the child. And that's what I said to him. How could he not love the thing that him and his wife created. I tell him go home and make love to your wife. Tell her how much you love her tell her you want to use that love to make a baby. I tell him to be honest and tell his wife when he is scared and unsure. She will help him. And when that baby is born and he has his eyes and her smile. When he holds the miracle that he and his wife created that there would be no way that he could love anything more….and well its been about 11 months since then lol. So we are out celebrating and he was thanking me.**_

Brennan read over his message again. Booth always had a knack for saying things that gave her butterflies. Made he want things that she was usually so sure that were never meant for her. For a second she pictured herself standing in a nursery. A beautiful sleeping baby in a crib. A warm arm around her shoulders. She imagines herself looking up to meet the eyes of the man who had created this miracle with her.

BEEP

Pulled out of her fantasy Brennan shivered. She was shocked with herself for allowing such an indulgence. She looked down to read Booth's newest message.

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: HELLOOO BONES you still there? Did my story put you to sleep lol.**_

_**DR.: No Booth I am still here, I was just thinking.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: never a good thing ;) **_

_**DR.: well I'm just trying to understand. The point of your story is that when you love someone, love them so much you will do anything for them. And that even when doing something for them that you may not like, its ok because your doing it for the one you love?**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: exactly bones, now ur getting it**_

_**DR.: I think I am beginning to understand. What about you Booth? Would you do anything for the one you love?**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: bones are you in a big hurry to go home? Cause if not I can break it down exactly how I would treat the women I am meant to spend the rest of my life with, what I would do for the one I love. So what do you say?**_

_**DR.: I have to admit I am very intrigued. Definitely intrigued enough to stay and hear what you have to say.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: k this is a long one you ready?**_

_**DR.: Yes, I am ready.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: I know you don't believe in heaven or hell bones but I do. And if she asked me to if she needed me too I would run to hell for her.**_

_**She can always expect complete honesty from me. I would never lie to her. She would never have to worry about that**_

_**You know bones some days are hard, and there will be arguments and fights and night spent on the couch. But that's normal you know? People fight people disagree but in the end it would not change how I feel about her. Cause at the end of it there would be no one else like her no one else for me. And I would spend 1000 nights on the couch for every one night I spend with her in my arms**_

_**And I would be to her what she would be to me. She would save me. You could save me from myself. And people would look at us and think we were crazy and doubt us. But we would be crazy about each other**_

Brennan read the last line message twice. Somewhere along the lines Booth had stopped talking about a mystery third person and had started using her. She contemplated telling him, but decided against it. He was drunk, and was just getting into the moment, being passionate. And she was much too interested in what he had to say.

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: I would vow my life to you. Give my life to you. I would stand beside you every step of the way. Teaching from you, learning from you. Holding your hand when your scared, and sometimes needing to be held myself. **_

_**And you know Bones perfect opposites they work the best together. Some nights I will pray for you to shut up to just leave me alone for 10 minutes. And some nights you will pray for the same thing. Some nights we will not nothing more than to ring each others necks. And that's normal. But you would never have to be scared. Never have to be scared that I would leave you. I would never leave you. I couldn't leave. Cause there will be more times than not that I will be praying for you to never stop talking. To not ever let your sweet voice stop rushing over me. The sound of you, the smell of you, the presence of you making me lose control of my senses.**_

_**You know bones I think it would all come down to one thing. I could only ever make one promise to you. But it's a heavy one. My one and only promise forever is that you would be my one and only forever. Its that simple. And whatever that entails well that's what I would do. Cause in my life I could never do anything better than what you and I do together.**_

When Brennan finally pulled herself from his words, she noticed that she was crying. Quickly she brushed them away, angry with herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. But what he was saying, and saying about her. Wether he meant to or not…she needed to stop this. Make him realize his mistake.

_**DR.: Booth, that all sounds very nice. But you make it sound so simple, when really its not. People get divorced all the time. I bet when they got married, they felt the same way you did. Too often people confuse lust for love. And then after awhile, it fades it goes away. In ten years you will have decide you want a younger prettier women and leave your wife. Or just cheat on her behind her back. It happens all the time. Everything changed Booth. Nothing stays the same forever. Not people, and not relationships. So you say now that is how you will be with your future wife. That could change. And it wont be your fault, and it won't be your future wifes fault. It will just be the way things are**_.

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: NO**_

_**DR.: No**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: No, bones no. Your are right about one thing. People do often confuse lust for love. I know, its happened to me. Prime example. Parker. But when it's the real thing you know. It hits you and its nothing you have ever felt before. Blows your mind. And its sad cause sometimes one person feels it and the other person doesn't. and that happens. More often than not. And that's why people get divorced. But that wouldn't happen to us. **_

He did it again. She noticed it right away.

_**DR.: Fine Booth, it hits you this amazing feeling, and it hits her. But people change Booth. So how do you know that feeling doesn't go away?**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: Do you think my love for Parker will ever go away? Do you think he will ever stop loving me? Not a chance. No matter how old he and I get. On his wedding day I will cry because I will feel like my little boy has grown up so fast. And no matter how grown he is I will always worry that he is happy and always try and take care of him. Even when he can do it himself. Cause love like that doesn't change even when the people do. Well our love….my love is on that level. Its obviously different but its on that same level. No matter how much you or I change my love never will.**_

_**DR.: Booth I tried to avoid this, but you do know that somewhere along the line you started talking as though I was the person that you felt all of these things for? I just wanted to let you know, so that you were not embarrassed. I understand your intoxicated and it was just easier to get your point across.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH: I knew bones. The whole time. I knew what I was writing. Im not embarrassed and you cant blame me being drunk. It was not an accident, it was on purpose. When you are ready we will talk about this. There is no rush. I wont bring it up again, unless you do. Nothing changes unless you want it to. But im reaching out, all you have to do is reach back.**_

_**SPCLAGNTBOOTH IS NO LONGER ONLINE**_

Temperance Brennan, leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She couldn't take her eyes off her computer screen. Reach back. All she had to do was reach back. With a final glance she saved the conversation. After shutting down her laptop she went to lie on her office couch. If she was to be any use tomorrow she would need to get some sleep. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep her last conscious thought was of her reaching out to a waiting and familiar hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N … So I don't usually like to do sequels, Im more of a one shot kind of girl. But after all of the wonderful reviews I got, and quite a few requests for a sequel, I thought I would give it a try. **

**Also I don't have a beta, Im way too impatient for that. So all mistakes are my own.**

So I ran. Not my finest moment I'm sure. Well what was I supposed to do? I mean honestly. All that talk about reaching out. I had to go. My only regret is not doing it more tastefully. I should have told him. I should have explained to him. Instead I woke up the next morning thinking about all the things that he said, and my heart started beating rapidly my palms were sweaty. I was scared. Now don't misinterpret me. I was not scared of being with Booth, I was scared of how he would change. I liked our relationship. I liked how comfortable we were together. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I didn't want that to change. More so I needed it to the stay the same. But after he said those things, I knew that everything was changing. I don't take change well. If I ignored him, and never "reached out". He would be hurt. He would change. Things would never be the same. That's what I was afraid of. Change! Nothing else…

Does Booth not understand how much I want him in my life. Why did he have to go and ruin things? It makes me angry. That's why I left. To let him come to his senses. Realize that things need to be left the way things are.

Im lonely here. I miss my friends, my home, my work, and yes I even miss my Booth. I have never felt so alone before. It's a very odd feeling for me. I have left DC before. But this time… And I don't want to hear that this time its because Im missing Booth. I hate psychology. I have only made one call since I got here, and that call was to Cam just to let her know that I would be taking some time off. I also made sure she relayed the message to everyone that I was alright and that I would be back soon. I honestly don't know when I am going back. I have been working on a new book night and day. I think I may have what they call writers block. I write for hours, and then delete and just start all over again. It just doesn't feel right. Which of course is Booths influence. Since when have I ever done or not done anything because it doesn't "feel" right.

I want to go home.

So she ran. I can understand that. I scared her. I pushed her too hard. I was warned that this would happen. But I was intoxicated, don't they always say that the truth comes out when your intoxicated. Maybe I can blame her. She wanted me to talk about what I would do for the one I love. Serves her right for finding out that the one I love just happens to be her. Alright It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyones really. I should have had more patience, and she should not have been as amazing as she is. So it was fifty fifty. No one except me know the reason that she left. Im sure Angela suspects somethings up. Bones leaving, me being in a very melancholy mood. She is practically psychic about these things. Apparently she called Cam, but left no information about her whereabouts, only that she would have her cell off and would only be checking her emails. That was what confirmed to me her exact reason for leaving. Bones never leaves her cellphone off. Not for anything.

I love her I really do. I am so certain now that it has nothing to do with the coma dream.

I just want her to be happy you know? I want her to be happy with me or without me. But I don't know that I can live without her. It's a catch 22 for sure. The only thing I can figure is I will write her an email. Tell her im sorry, tell her it was the drinks talking. Tell her to come home. Tell her we miss her.

I miss her

He wrote me an email today. I had checked my emails everyday. In fact I had checked them maybe an hour previous. When I seen that my inbox had 1 new. I was nervous, like somehow I knew it was him. And there it was. 1 email from .

I probably sat there for a good twenty minutes contemplating whether or not to open it. Did I really want to know what he had to say. Was it going to make me want to come home, or stay away longer. Finally I opened it after deciding that if I did it he would think I was angry with him. And seeing as I wanted things to go back to normal him thinking I was angry would hurt him. That and I just plain hated it when he was upset with me.

So I took a deep breath and I read it.

Bones,

This was originally going to be a "I'm sorry" email. And I promise it will be, but I need to get something off of my chest first.  
I need you to know that I meant every word I said. I wasn't just drunk. I have been harboring these feelings for awhile now, the alcohol just gave me some courage to finally say them.

I know why you left. I scared you. And no matter how many times you try and justify this fear to yourself you know exactly what your scared of and you know why. You are comfortable with the way things are. Us being just partners. Do you know that there is probably not one time that you have referred to me as a friend. And I would say we are pretty good god damn friends. You know more about me than anybody else. I see you just as much when im not working as I do when I am. You hang out with my son, and I. pops invited you over to dinner practically the whole time he was here. But you need to label us as partners to keep the distance. Its safe this way. So even though you say that you trust me implicitly, you still have the irrational fear that I might leave. And as just 'partners' that's easier for you to deal with.

I get it Bones, I get you.

So I understand your need to leave. But let me explain what you leaving has done to me.

I feel like my heart is bleeding, like it started raining when you left, and just hasn't stopped. Metaphorically speaking.

Everyday of my life I have been a fighter, I have never given up. But when you left, for the first time in my life I felt like not fighting anymore. I felt like giving up.

I know that we have had some great times, and had some bad times. I know we have made each other angry a million times. And im sure I have frustrated you to no end, as you have me. And if these things are whats keeping you from me then please understand that I am only human. I make mistakes. But I can learn from them.

If you would just give me a try, I can promise you that you wont be disappointed.

All of the things I should have said that I never did, all the things I should have done that I didn't. I want you to know that I wanted to say them. And im trying to make up for some lost time here.

I love you Bones. You have got a piece of me. And I will give you the rest of me willingly, if you will have me. There is not a moment that goes by that I don't think of you. Do you know how annoying that is? Especially when its coupled with 'I wonder if she is thinking of me too' I would love to know that you are probably thinking of me too.

I could spout romantic jargon for hours. Im really good at it. But I know that to you its all conjecture. You need evidence. Well if you come home, I will give you complete empirical evidence.

Just know that If you wanted me to kill for you I would

If you wanted me to die for you I would

And if you want me to pretend I don't love you then I will do that to.

It would eat me up inside, but for you I could do anything. If your not ready, or just plain don't have any of the same feelings for me as I do you, then just tell me. I can go on pretending like nothing has changed. I need you in my life and I will take you any way that I can get you. In my arms, or beside me in an interrogation room. Although I can only hope for both. Just tell me what you want Bones and I will give it to you, I will give you anything you want. I promise you.

Come home soon

We miss you, I miss you.

Besides working with all these interns is driving me bonkers. I need my Bones back.

Booth

So that was it that was the email. I read it about 100 times, and im not exaggerating.

And so I am on a plane back to DC….

**A/N **Thanks for reading guys, sorry if it was not as good as the first one, but I am just not good with the whole sequel thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ok so everyone is super awesome. You have all fed my ego so well that I am going to go ahead and try and make an entire story for this. So keep your fingers crossed for me guys….**

Booth walked into his apartment, and threw his keys down on the table. Not even bothering to turn the lights on he navigated his way around the furniture. Walking straight to his bedroom where he shed his suit, and put on his more casual comfortable clothes. It had been a long couple of weeks. He missed Bones. It just wasn't the same without his partner. And many times in the last week he wondered how he had been an investigator without her. He had tried to figure out when he had become so reliant on her. Until he realized that when didn't really matter, only that he had. Bones had yet to come back from wherever the hell she was. He sent her that email three days prior, and she had not called or emailed him back. Booth sighed. He had probably scared her further. But he had said what he had needed to say, tried to relieve some pressure and yet at the same time let her know the ball was in her court. He was pulled out of his reverie by his phone ringing.

"Booth."

"Hey Seeley, its me."

"Hey Rebecca, I will be leaving in a few minutes."

"Well that's why I had called actually. Can you pick me up? My car wont start, I called my mechanic but he cant look at it till tomorrow."

"I can look at it if you want."

"No its fine Seeley, I just need you to pick me up."

"Alright Im leaving now, I will call you when I get close.

Booth hung up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Walking into the living room he tried to locate where he had thrown his keys. As he leaned over to check the floor beside the table, his phone rang in his pocket. Sighing he reached in and grabbed it.

"Rebecca I told you im leaving now"

"Hey Booth its um Bones not Rebecca."

"Bones? Oh hey"

"Is this a bad time booth?"

"No, no of course not. Im just supposed to pick up Rebecca and I cant find my keys. The lights are off, and im not sure where exactly I threw them.

"So why don't you turn the lights on?

"Yah good idea Bones, see if you hadn't called I would still be looking for my keys. Now I have some extra time to chat. So whats up? You coming back soon?

"Im already home, I just arrived at my apartment an hour ago. I called to say that I would be at the lab tomorrow morning, so you don't have to deal with the interns any more.

"That's awesome Bones, why did you come back so soon?

"I don't really want to talk about that Booth."

"I know you don't, but something needs to be said. You cant just ignore me I do need some sort of definitive answer or response from you. Its only fair, and I think I deserve that."

"Your right, you do deserve some sort of response. But what if its not the one you want to hear?"

"I told you in the email Bones, im willing to take what you are willing to offer. No more. "

"And our partnership wont change either way?"

"Not in the slightest. So whats the verdict. What do you think. I mean I am losing my mind here. I feel like I did in middle school, when I asked the most popular girl in school to go to a dance with me."

"What did she say?"

"Who?"

"The girl when you asked her to the dance. "

"Oh, she said no. Turns out she had a thing for my younger brother. Some girls just love the bad boys I guess."

"I guess they do."

"Bones?"

"hmmmm?"

"Talk to me please."

"Booth… This is isn't easy for me. None of this is. I am at a complete loss here. I am so afraid of losing you. Booth you need to understand that, you mean so much to me. You have taught me many things. You have given me so much, and have been a very good friend to me. I have never been as close to someone as I am to you. Not even Angela.

"I sense a caveat"

"Booth, I don't want to pursue any relationship with you other than the one we have already established."

…

"Booth you there?"

"Yah Bones, im here. This really is like middle school all over again."

"Im so sorry, I don't know what else to say. I still want to be your friend, and partner. I don't want things to change. I want them, I need them to stay the way they were. Can you do that for me Booth? Please say you can, cause I honestly would be very sad if I didn't have you in my life."

"I can do anything you need me to Bones. And if that's what you need then I can do that for you. "

"Thank you Booth. Are you going to be ok?"

"I will be fine, it hurts a little, but that's expected. Its nice knowing though. Instead of always wondering. It feels better to get all of it out of the way."

"Booth…we are going to be ok right?"

"Don't worry Bones the centre will hold. Everything will be fine. I will heal in time. Things will be ok Bones I promise."

"So you are just going to stop um being in love with me?"

"Bones. I cant just stop loving you. I always will. But eventually I will find someone else, and then maybe my love for you will fade into the love its supposed to be. Don't worry Bones I will work my heart out. Im not angry with you, and Im not bitter. I am glad to have you back though, I was wondering to myself how I even solved crimes without you. "

"I think the same things myself sometimes."

"Ha ha Bones, a joke very nice. Anyways I do have to get going, I have to pick up Rebecca."

"How come you are picking her up?"

"Nothing big, just need to discuss some things about Parker. In the past we have disagreed on some things, so we find it best to get him a sitter, and take it elsewhere. Keep him out of it ya know?"

"oh alright Booth. If your not back to late, will you call me later?"

"Sure Bones. Bye"

"Bye."

Booth hung up his phone and starred at it. Hoping that if he starred at it long enough, he could will her to call back and change her mind. He had told her that he would be alright, but right now he felt as though he was dying inside. She doesn't love him. Booth glanced at the picture on the wall that Angela had taken of them at the diner one day. Slowly he walked over to it and placed it face down. He needed to get over her. He didn't need a constant reminder of her when he was at home. He needed to have a place where she wasn't, so that his heart could heal.

Looking at his watch Booth remembered that Rebecca was waiting for him. He looked at his phone one more time, then stuffed it in his pocket and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance Brennan was not sleeping peacefully. To anyone watching her on the outside it was obvious. She tossed, and she turned. She grunted, and groaned. To anyone watching her on the outside they would assume she was having a nightmare. They would be shocked to know that her dreams did not consist of snakes, evil clowns or serial killers. Temperance Brennans nightmare was much different than that. In her dream she seen herself living two separate lives. On one path she seen herself doing exactly as she was doing now. Working at the Jeffersonian , and being Booths partner. On the other path she seen a version of herself, that told Booth she had loved him. Both paths started out very similar. Nothing seemed different, except one path Booth was stealing secret kisses, and in the other she would catch him looking at her with eyes full of sadness. As she watched both lives progress, she seen herself married, and then pregnant with Booths child. She watched them make love, and a family and a home. Then she would watch the other path, and see herself alone. Watch as Booth grew further and further away from her. Watch as he found someone to replace him, someone to love him back. She could see another woman fat with Booths child, the one she was meant to carry. It was a horrible dream. Had she made a horrible mistake? Was it too late? Could she fix it? Could she really have all these things with Booth? Could she trust a dream.

Brennan awoke with a start. Covered in sweat, she could barely catch her breath. She remembered every single detail about her dream, and it made her anxious just thinking about it. Brennan tried to calm herself, and willed her logical pragmatic mind to come back. The same mind that told her that bad dreams could be caused by something as simple as eating bad food. Such a dream could be caused by the guilt of causing Booth pain. But no matter how much she tried to rationalize, her heart would not stop pounding.

She needed something to take her mind off of it. Turning the lamp on she reached for the latest paperback she had been reading. When her hands came up empty she realized that it was on the floor along with her phone. She must have knocked them while she was sleeping. She reached down, and picked them both up. Glancing at the phone she realized that she had one missed call, and one voicemail.

Brennan was pretty sure, it was from Booth. Unsure of whether to listen to it or not. The last thing she needed after that dream, was to hear his voice. Finally though, her logical mind came back. It may not be Booth, and to think it would be would be pure conjecture. She would check the mail, if it started off with his voice, she would hang up and check it later.

Brennan held the phone to hear ear, ready to hit the end button if it was in fact Booth leaving a message. With baited breath she waited, until an unfamiliar voice came on the phone.

"Hi Dr. Brennan. This Is Dr. Taylor at Fairfax mercy hospital. We have a Seeley Booth here, you were listed as his next of kin. He was in a very bad car accident, and is currently in critical condition. He is in and out of consciousness, although very unresponsive. All he keeps repeating is I want my Bones, Im not sure…

Temperance Brennan, hung up the phone before listening to the rest of the message and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan stood at the hospital reception desk , becoming more and more agitated.

"I don't understand why I cant see him. I was called and told he was here, and asking for me. "

"Ma'am we have to notify next of kin, but he is in critical condition and cannot have any visitors"

Brennan was now way past agitated she was angry, and feeling very irrational.

"Listen lady, I am going in there whether you like it or not. And I dare you to get security to try and stop me."  
"Dr Brennan?"

A thin balding man approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Brennan whipped her head around and glared at him. She was not in the mood to be pleasant.

"I am Dr Taylor, the one who called you. I can take you to see him if you want."

"Yes I would like that very much, and please make sure your incompetent nurse over there knows that I will be calling the hospital director first thing in the morning."

Dr Taylor looked at her with kind eyes. He smiled slightly at her.

"I know your worried, but she was just doing her job. I had hoped to be here when you arrived to let you in but the women that was in the accident with agent booth went into cardiac arrest, I went to assist. Unfortunately we were unable to save her.

"Rebecca is dead?"

"Yes Ma'am she is. The Suv was hit when a tractor trailer driver fell asleep at the wheel. They both suffered some very major injuries. "

"I want to see Booth."

Dr Taylor pointed to a door in front of them.

"He is in there, I will leave you alone please just call out to me if you need anything."

Brennan nodded curtly at him, and proceeded toward the room.

When she entered the room she couldn't help but gasp. Big strong Booth lay in the bed. Tubes, and wires coming from everywhere. He looked so frail. Brennan sat gingerly on the side of the bed. She reached towards his face and brushed his cheek with her hand.

"Booth…Im here…your Bones is here."

She waited as his eyes fluttered in recognition. Slowly he opened them. He looked at her, his usual deep and expressive eyes looking empty, finally as he focused and realized that she was in fact there, his eyes lightened them and became the same soulful brown that she had come to love so much. He strained to smile, and opened his mouth to speak. Brennan brought her fingers to his lips.

"Shhhh, there is no need to speak. You need to rest, you need to let your body heal itself."

"Bones…"

"No its alright Booth, im here im not leaving. You're going to be just fine.

Booth shook his head and strained to scowl at her.

"Bones, Rebecca?"

Brennan lowered her eyes. Slowly she shook her head. When she looked back up at him, he had tears glistening in his eyes.

"Bones, if I don't make it…"

"Don't talk like that Booth, you will be fine. You have always been fine."

"Listen Bones, there is a file in my desk, if I don't make it, just read the file ok?"

"I will Booth but you will be fine. Come on this is nothing, you have been through worse than this. You cant let a little car accident get you."

Booth looked into Brennans eyes, and for the first time since coming here she was scared. Scared for him, scared for herself.

"Im tired Bones, Im just so tired."

"Then rest, I am right here. I promise I am not going anywhere."

She took Booths hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Im never going anywhere"

Booth squeezed her hand.

"I love you Bones, I mean I really love you, do you know that?"

"I know Booth, I know."

"Im going to go to sleep now ok?"

"of course, you get some sleep, and I will see you when you wake up."

With the hand that was not intertwined with Booths, Brennan reached up and stroked his cheek again soothing him to sleep. Moving his head slightly Booth placed his lips on the palm of her hand and oh so softly kissed her. He glanced up one last time into her eyes, and then closed his.

Brennan finally let her tears fall.

Suddenly without warning alarms started going off. Lights were flashing on all the equipment. Brennan jumped up.

"HELP, WE NEED HELP IN HERE!"

Reaching for Booths face, she tried to urge him to wake up.

"Booth, come on. Wake up. BOOTH. Don't do this to me. Booth wake up."

With a flurry doctors and nurses came into the room. Yelling orders, at each other and moving things around. Brennan heard nothing. She focused on Booths face.

"Booth, I need you to wake up. Please….For me."

"Ma'am, you need to leave now."

Brennan resisted as much as she could.

"BOOTH GET UP DO YOU HEAR ME. I AM NOT KIDDING GET UP."

Ma'am please we need you to leave, so that we can try and help him."

Finally she let herself be pulled from the room, as she approached the door she turned around.

"BOOTH YOU GET UP, WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS YOU AND I. I HAVENT TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU YET. YOU HEAR THAT BOOTH I LOVE YOU."

The nurse closed the door, and Brennan was alone. She could hear all the commotion, but could not pick out the one single voice she wanted to hear. Leaning against the wall she slowly slumped to the floor. Where she stayed, and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cover my eyes**_

_**Cover my ears**_

_**Tell me these words are a lie**_

_**It cant be true**_

_**That im losing you**_

_**The sun cannot fall from the sky**_

_**Can you hear heaven cry?**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Stop every clock **_

_**The stars are in shock**_

_**The river will flow to the sea**_

_**I wont let you fly**_

_**I wont say goodbye**_

_**I wont let you slip away from me**_

_**Can you hear heaven cry?**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**So hold on**_

_**Be strong**_

_**Everyday on we'll go**_

_**Im here don't you fear**_

_**Little one don't let go**_

_**Don't let go**_

_**Cover my eyes**_

_**Cover my ears**_

_**Tell me these words are a lie**_

(Tears of an Angel..Ryandan)


	7. Chapter 7

"Dr Brennan would you please sit down. Im sure that one of the interns could handle that. "

"Cam, although I am pretty sure that I as well can handle this, I will let one of the interns take over. My feet are killing me. I am going to my office to sit down for a moment"

Brennan slowly walked to her office, massaging her lower back. When she finally was able to sit down at her desk she let out a sigh of relief. Pulling a folder from her drawer she opened it to a specific page, that had been read and reread so many times.

"Hey Bones!"

Raising her head at the interruption Brennan smiled.

"Hey you."

"How is the baby doing?"

Brennan looked down at her stomach. At eight month pregnant she was huge. She couldn't see her feet anymore, and was constantly worried that she was wearing shoes that didn't match.

"We are doing just fine today."

"Can I feel, I wanna feel a kick."

"of course you can."

Brennan swiveled her chair allowing access to her protruding stomach.

"I cant wait to teach him the perfect spiral football throw."

"How are you so sure that it's a boy?"

"I just know."

"Let me guess, you can feel it in your gut."

"exactly."

Brennan smiled. It had been exactly 429 days since Booth had died. And a day didn't go by that she didn't miss him. Brennan reached out and ruffled Parkers hair.

"Do you have any homework Bub?"

"Not much, but before we leave I want to ask Angela to help me with my art project."

"Ok why don't you go and do that now, I have to finish some things up and then we will go. You know what today is right?"

"yah I know its dad birthday, we are going to visit him right?"

"Sure are, ok get going, and by the time you're done I will be ready to go.

Brennan watched the little boy bound away. She was still in awe at how much he was like his father. Some days it made her miss Booth more, but most days she was just glad to have him around. She looked back at the paper she had pulled out before Parker had gotten there. It was from the folder that Booth had told her about in the hospital. In it had contained his will, and a letter to her. She read it everyday. Even though she knew it was illogical it made her feel closer to him somehow.

Bones,

Considering our jobs, and how close I have come to death in the last couple of years, I thought it best that I make one of these things up. I have Parker to think about now, I am just trying to do the right thing. I know that if I talk to you about this, you will simply argue with me, so if you are finding out then it is in the unfortunate event that I have died. Upon my death, you will be rewarded all of my parental rights of Parker. I know he loves you, and I know that you will be good to him. You will make sure that he grows up to be a good man, and I know that I can count on you to make sure he knows about me. Or that he doesn't forget about me. Rebecca has agreed to his. I also want you to understand that if something happens to both Rebecca and I that you will have sole custody of Parker. Rebecca does not have a significant other, and you are the closest thing that I have to one. I don't want him in the system Bones, so I am counting on you to do this for me. Also as I discussed to you before going into surgery last year, I want you to use my "stuff" to have a baby. I know you are probably thinking that if you have Parker you don't know if it would be best to have another child. But I can guarantee that it is the best. Not only will you be giving Parker a little brother and sister, but you will be helping keeping a part of you and I together forever. You will be a great mom, to Parker and to our little boy or girl. I am sorry that I wont be there in person to help you raise them. But I will always be watching over you guys. I know you don't believe it, but I do, so for that reason alone you should know that I will be there behind you every step of the way. Also I have put your name as my next of kin, in my FBI forms. So you will be getting the "widows pension" from them. I know you don't need the money, but Parker is my son and I should help in supporting him. This has all been dealt with through a lawyer, so you don't have to do anything but take care of my son, and make a new baby. Although I would like to be there for that part, that's apparently not in the cards for me. And if I haven't told you yet. I love you Bones.

Booth.

Brennan looked up just as Parker came bounding in the room.

"Ok so Angela said that she will come over with all her stuff on Saturday and help me. Is that ok? Is Saturday ok?

"of course it is, it will be fun. Maybe we will even go for a movie and dinner after with Angela."

Parker smiled a smile so like his fathers and leaned out the door.

"Hey Angela Bones said it was cool that you come over Saturday. "

Brennan shook her head, and stood up.

"Alright Bub, lets go. Its getting late. Lets get some dinner, and then go and visit your dad."

Brennan stood in front of the stone, starring at the name that she had hoped she would never see there. Kneeling down next to parker they placed a bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"do you have anything special to say to your dad?"

Parker nodded his head.

"ok Im going to go stand over here and give you a moment ok?"

Parker nodded again, and Brennan slowly walked away. When she turned back she could see Parkers telling a story. A very animated story. With big hand gestures. Brennan smiled to herself. He was so much like his father. Just his presence could make her feel better. And for a 9 yr old, he sure knew how to always say the right thing. As she watched Brennan felt the tears come to her eyes. As the first fell, Parker looked up and motioned for her to come over. Brennan swiped at her cheek and smiled making her way over to him.

"You all done Bub?"

"yup, I was telling Dad about the baby and how big your belly is. I was telling him how I am going to be a big brother, and that if he was here how he would be a dad again."

Brennan chuckled to herself realizing that the big hand gesture he had made were in reference to her stomach.

"Bones are we going to bring the baby here, to visit dad?"

"of course, the new baby will want to talk to your dad too."

"Bones how come you never talk to him?'

Brennan didn't know what to say, she had different beliefs than Booth and booths beliefs had been instilled on Parker. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't believe in the afterlife, and crush his hope that his father was out there watching over him.

"Bones, I know its cause your scared. Its cause you miss him. And your mad that you don't get to talk to him to his face. Well I think you should just try. It helps, almost like writing a letter it takes a long time to get a response but you know they got it, and smiled when they read it."

Brennan looked into the eyes of the boy, and smiled. So wise for such a young age.

"Alright Parker, I will say a few words."

"Ok, I will leave you alone for a minute."

Brennan watched him walked for a moment before looking back down and the stone.

"Booth, I don't know what to say to you. I want to believe so badly that you are here with me. "

With tears running down her face Brennan knelt down and ran her fingers over the words on the stone.

"im having our baby. I just want you to know, that even though this baby was not made the traditional way that I still believe that this baby was made with our love. Im sorry I never told you Booth, never showed you how much I love you. But I promised that I will show your children every day. They will never doubt for a second how much I love them and how much I love you. I miss you Booth.

With a final sigh Brennan stood up. Closing her eyes she mouthed the words I love you, as a warm gentle breeze flowed over her ruffling her hair and smelling of apple blossoms. Smiling she looked over at Parker who was watching her with a big smile on his face. Brennan walked over to him and held out her hand, Parker immediately took hold, and they started to walk back to the car.


	8. Epilogue

Brennan woke up with a start. She had fallen asleep on the couch, and had a serious neck pain. Rolling her head around to stretch the muscles she heard the noise again that had woken her. It was her phone vibrating on the table. Reaching over she picked it up and muttered groggily.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones, sorry to call so late, Rebecca and I worked out a lot of stuff though so that was good. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Booth?"

"Yah Bones, who else would it be I told you I would call when I got back, so that's what im doing. Traffic was a nightmare out there though,…

Booths voice faded out as Brennan looked around. Her mind just couldn't comprehend what was happening. She looked down at her stomach which was flat as it always was. There were no toys, or games lying around from Parker. Glancing toward the door she saw her bags still unpacked after her trip.

"Bone….Bones?? You There?"

"Yah sorry Booth what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that there was an awful accident on my way to drive Rebecca home. A truck driver…"

"fell asleep at the wheel."

"Yah Bones how did you know, is it on the news already? Damn reporters."

Brennan could not believe what she was hearing. Could it all have been a dream. But then how would she have known about the truck driver. A coincidence? No it cant be that. But here she was not pregnant, and booth was alive and well on the phone. Brennans mind tried to compute what she was seeing with her own eyes. Finally as a last resort she closed her eyes and pinched herself. When she opened them she was still on her couch in her living room, talking to Booth on the phone. This wasn't the dream, everything else was. Slowly Bones started to smile.

"Hey Booth?"

"Yah?"

"what are you doing right now?"

"nothing Bones just got home, having a beer."

"ok Im coming over."

"You are?"

" I will be there soon ok?"

"alright Bones, you know your more than welcome."

"ok see you soon, oh and Booth?"

"yah?"

"I love you."

**A/N alright people that's it. Sorry if I had you all thinking that I killed off Booth. I thought about it, but at the end I just couldn't do it. So instead I figured if a coma dream was what booth needed to realize his feelings for bones, then maybe bones needed to see her own alternate reality to finally come to her senses and stop being so afraid. Anyways im actually pretty impressed with my first full length story, but I would love to hear what you have to say. So review review review . it makes an intolerable day tolerable ;)**


End file.
